


i lost control (i don't want it back)

by orphan_account



Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on tour for Starbomb, Dan convinces Arin to go on a walk with him. Then it starts raining an hour after they leave the hotel. They're both lost, and trying to outrun the rain.—title based off of "nicotine" by panic! at the disco
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson & Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696303
Kudos: 36





	i lost control (i don't want it back)

**Author's Note:**

> argh hi there! yes, i've done it, i've wrote a game grumps fanfiction. it was gonna happen eventually, lmao
> 
> anyway, there was this cool quiz on buzzfeed called "which oddly specific romantic trope are you?" and you know your boy had to try it out. i got the trope "you're on a walk with your best friend and you're trying to outrun the rain" and i thought "woah, writing material." and now we're here.
> 
> take your hoemies, and enjoy my writing!

An eruption of giggles comes out of Dan as he turns on his heels to face Arin. “C'mon, man! We don’t have to call a taxi, we'll be fine.” He commented, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arin shoots a glare at his curly haired counterpart. “It's pouring out there, and you expect us to walk in that? I think I'll pass.” He crossed his arms over his chest, furrowing his eyebrows.

“The hotel’s only a block away, Ar,” Danny argued, scratching at the nape of his neck. “We won't get completely soaked.” 

The two friends were under a bus stop, and it was raining outside. It was raining hard, too. Before it started raining, Dan thought it would be a genius idea to go out for a walk about an hour ago, and now they were stuck here unless they called a taxi or waited for a bus. Arin didn’t want to get anymore wet than he needed to be, but it seemed like Danny had other plans. They weren’t very good ones, either, but he was pretty set on running back to the hotel in the rain.

He should’ve been smart like Brian and stayed back at the hotel. But alas!, Arin did not.

Arin sighed curtly, and focused his attention on Dan. “Fine, we'll walk,” he agreed to Dan's nonsense in a mutter, “but if you get sick from being out in the rain, don’t get mad at me. Just remember I tried to warn you.” He undressed his arms, and his facial expression softened.

“Great! Let's get going then!” Danny chirped out, not wasting any time to grab Arin's hand and rush out from under their protection of the bus stop. Dan’s hairs stood on end with the contact of rain, but were pushed down from the rain hitting his body. Arin yelped at the contact with the rain droplets on his skin, but that didn’t stop him from taking the lead and trying to make a beeline for the hotel. 

“Jesus, it's so cold!” he complained as he ran. Dan tumbled into a fit of laughter from his friend complaining. “This isn’t funny, dude! Why are you laughing?!”

“Just stop complaining, and do more running!” Dan wheezed out. His laughter didn’t stop him from having his pace match Arin's. This was a lot of fun: just being here with his best friend, attempting to outrun the rain together. They weren’t doing a very good job at it, but they were still trying. That’s what made this all so fun; Dan's adrenaline was pumping all throughout his veins. Especially since Arin was getting slower by the minute.

The sidewalks were barren, except for a few people with proper rain attire. They gave wild looks of bewilderment at the two men dashing down the sidewalk in nothing but t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and some worn down sneakers while it was pouring rain. Dan and Arin didn't notice any of it, though.

They came to a sudden stop when they came across a crosswalk. Arin looked back at Dan, asking, "Straight or right?"

"I think we go straight," Dan responded with the utmost confidence in his voice. Arin then smacked his hand against the crossing button. It didn't take long for the crossing light to turn from red to green, and the both of them bolted across the street.

“Fuck,” Arin breathed out, his rapid breathing sounding ragged. “Dude, I need a break.” He claimed, fingers intertwined through Dan's. His adrenaline had been pumping along with Dan's, maybe even harder, since he had taken the lead. He hadn’t run like that in a long time, and it was a rude awakening for Arin to realize that he wasn’t in the same body anymore when he was twenty-something.

“We could find another bus stop and wait there,” Dan responded, his breathing just as rough. He had to admit, running like this was taking a toll on his own body; his lungs were clawing for air and his muscles twinged from the pain.

"No way! You dragged me into this shit, and we're not gonna back down from it!" Arin argued, pulling on Dan's arm as a signal to catch up. He figured that with his long legs, he would be fine. Dan responded to the gesture with a hiss.

There was a small problem with this event: both men had absolutely no idea where they were going. They had been outrunning the rain for half an hour, and still hadn't found their way back to the hotel. It took Arin a couple more random turns before he realized that; he exclaimed, "Hey, wait a second! We have no fucking clue where we're going!"

Arin had stopped his pace suddenly. Danny crashed into Arin's back, and both of them responded with small "oof's." Arin grumbled a quick apology, and pulled his friend and himself under the protection of a fire escape in an alleyway.

Dan doesn't need to respond. Scratch that, he actually can't. His jagged breathing was out of sync with Arin's; they were only a little too breathless from the running. He's a little tipsy from the approaching storm; he was a tad bit too close to his friend for comfort, and it made his skin burn.

They both took a minute to take in their surroundings. The only sources of light were the dim street lamps and apartment windows. All while looking around their area, Dan couldn't help but glance at Arin's lips every once in a while. He noticed the little droplets of rain scattered across them.

I wonder what would happen...if I kissed the rain off of them. He thought abruptly, now aware that he's restraining himself from acting upon his thoughts. It wasn't like Arin was holding him in his grasp, they were both leaning against a brick wall of an apartment complex. But there wasn't anybody around, and the opportunity was definitely possible.

But he shouldn't have been thinking that in the first place! He never had any kind of thoughts like this before with any other man, and it's difficult for him to try and explain. Yet, a burning hunger grows in Dan's heart to grab his friend's face and crash their lips together.

Danny pinched the side of his leg to calm his senses, but it wasn't working. He sighed curtly, which was out of character for the moment. Arin arched an eyebrow at the noise, and turned his attention to his friend. He started to ask a question "Hey dude, everything oka—"

He never finished his question. Mainly caused by the fact that Dan suddenly leaned in towards his face, and closed a gap that Arin never thought would've been closed by his best friend. He never thought that he'd be kissed by Leigh Daniel Avidan, under a fire escape, in the pouring rain.

But, contrary to popular belief, that exact event was happening right now.

The kiss was quick, gentle, and a little nerve-racking. It only lasted a few seconds before Dan pulled himself away, running a hand through his damp, curly mane. "Holy shit, Arin, I- I don't know why, I just- Ugh, goddammit." Dan tried to sputter out several excuses all at once.

Arin had an expression that had awe scribbled all over it. "Dan, calm down," he said, his voice wavering. "Chill out, it's okay." He placed his hands on his friends shoulders, trying to force his friend into relaxing. "I'm not mad."

The other male shut his mouth for a moment, and asked, "Wait, you're not?"

"Of course not! I'm just surprised." Arin nodded in reassurance, and noticed that Dan's whole body relaxed. "What was that for, anyway?"

"Uh, well, I just noticed a little rain on your lips," Danny answered sheepishly, eyes looking off to the side. "And my brain thought, 'Yeah, you should do this.'"

There was a brief pause between the two friends, before Arin cleared his throat. "Well, do you...wanna do that again?"

"Oh, absolutely." Dan giggled at the other man's words, before he leaned in again.

They wouldn't tell Brian about this.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed this! i'd really appreciate it.


End file.
